Xicor
'''Xicor '''is Goku's eldest son. He is the main antagonist in the manga Dragonball AF. Appearance Xicor doesn't seem to resemble any of his siblings, probably due to the fact that he has a different mother than Gohan and Goten. He is a white male with silver hair and 2 black spikes in his hair. He also has two black spikes protruding from his chin. He sports a green gi and black shoes. He also wears green wristbands and a black waiststrap. His eyes resemble those of a Super Saiyan. Personallity Xicor has a personallity that resembles Vegeta when he was still a slave to Frieza. But he is more ruthless. He seems to not care about the wellfare of anybody but himself. When times get rough, he resorts to more dramatic tactics of eliminating the opponent. Although he has 4 Super Saiyan forms plus a few of his own, he tries to stick with his normal form. But there have been insidence where he is pushed to his full power. Dragonball AF Super Saiyan 5 Saga Forms And Transformations In this saga, Xicor is first introduced. He and his mother both landed on Earth so that Xicor can meet (and ultimately kill) Goku. He first catches Goten off guard and blasts him. Gohan comes to find Goten on the verge of dying andTrunks and Vegeta arrives at the battlefield. In rage, Trunks charges at Xicor but he fails and Xicor is about to blast him until Vegeta starts fighting Xicor as a Super Saiyan 4 but is badly beaten. Gohan then transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and fights Xicor. The Supreme Kai watches the battle and he teleports to Gohan with a newly repaired Z Sword. He tells Gohan to keep on fighting so he can seal Xicor into the Z Sword. Supreme Kai tries to seal Xicor but Xicor's mother interferes. With all of his energy gone the Supreme Kai was useless. Gohan then starts fighting Xicor with the Z Sword. Dende then arrives and revives Supreme Kai and the Supreme Kai is able to seal Xicor. Supreme Kai then grabs Xicor's mother and self destructs. His last words were "Goodbye sister". After the blast, Gohan sees a crack on the Z Sword and it is revealed that the seal was a failure and that Xicor will be freed within one month. Super Saiyan Xicor used this form in the first battle with Goku. This form has no noticable differences except his hair stands on end and his power increases drastically. Super Saiyan 2 Xicor used this form in the second battle with Goku. This form is very similar to his previous form. The only difference is his power increase and his increase in muscle mass. Super Saiyan 3 Xicor used this form in the third and final battle with Goku. This form has some of the most noticable differences. In this form, his hair grows down to his waist and turns golden. Something that his other forms lacked. He also loses his eyebrows and his power level increases to unimaginable heights. Super Saiyan 4 Xicor used this form in his final battle with Goku. This form is extremely similar to Goku's super saiyan 4 form. The only difference is the hair and fur color. In this form, he grows white hair on his chest and his hair style changes. His power raises even more (to many peoples' surprise) and he becomes more menacing. Super Saiyan 5 This is Xicor's second most powerful form. It is a very different looking super saiyan 5 form. His hair becomes wild and light blue, and his fur darkens. He also has a different coloration of his eyes. His power is near infinite. He used this fom in his last battle with Goku and theZ-FightersZ-Fighters. But it wasn't enough for Goku's brand new super saiyan form. Maximum Power Xicor was pushed to the upermost limit while fighting Goku and the Z-Fighters for the third and final time. In this form, Xicor is invincible. But he only lasts in the form for a minute because of the energy consumption. He is then destroyed by a massive Kamehameha. In this form, he loses his fur and has a half robotic body. He also sprouts a majin symbol on his forehead. Which is unusual. His hair goes from blue to golden and black and he emits green electricity. His robotic eye has a red pupil and his non robotic eye is normal. Xicor states that this is his most powerful form and he has only used it once. Trivia *The "things" petruding from his chin are bones. *He is the only villan to have super saiyan forms.Broly. *He is one of the two characters to have all 5 basic super saiyan forms. *He is the only villan with a known mother and father. *He is only half saiyan due to the fact that his mother ia a kai. *He is the only half saiyan with all basic super saiyan forms. *His gi is very similar to Goku's. The only difference being the colors. This is strange because Goku got his clothing from Grandpa Gohan and Xicor came to Earth many years after Grandpa Gohan's death. *In Goku's dream, Xicor can be seen fused with Baby twice. Once with the Fusion Dance and once with the Potara Earings. *He is also known as Zaiko (Zay-Kow) although in the manga, no one ever refers to him as such. Category:Page added by TooNBaku Category:Evil Category:Half Sayains Category:Dragon ball AF Category:awesome pages Category:Super Saiyan [kia